Aunque el mundo se derrumbe
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: Homura no piensa volver a perder a Madoka, aunque eso suponga terminar con el mundo que conocen. Esta vez... Madoka estará a su lado.
1. Entre sus brazos

**Cap. 1 **

**Entre sus brazos**

Se sentía muy cansada, no entendía porqué en ese mundo su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y era más frágil que en otros, no sabía porqué estaba tan abatida. Dolor y cansancio. Unos brazos la rodearon y no logró comprender qué era lo que sucedía, una voz que se le antojó dulce susurró su nombre con preocupación, unas lágrimas mojaron su cuello y hombro ¿Quién la abrazaba? Logró percibir su frágil aroma, flores y dulces… Dulce… como ella. Recordó todo, la batalla y su misión. Tomó entre sus brazos a la chica sobre ella, eliminando cualquier intento de separación, simplemente quería tenerla cerca. Suspiró al sentir la respiración sobre su mejilla, abrió los ojos y miró con agradecimiento los de su compañera.

-Homura-chan…-susurró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas reflejaron felicidad, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Akemi se sonrojó un poco, dirigió su mano a su rostro y borró los rastros de lágrimas.

-Estoy bien –dijo.- Ahora que te puedo ver y sé que sigues a mi lado. Esta vez no te perderé, me haré más fuerte – quiso decir. Se incorporó no sin cierta dificultad, las demás chicas suspiraron aliviadas al verla caminar. Todavía no se acostumbraba a pertenecer a ese grupo como una amiga más y no una enemiga o una rechazada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentí a gusto estando con mucha gente.

-¡Bien! Terminaron con la bruja –dijo el pequeño incubador con su sonrisa habitual, miró a Akemi.- Tomen la semilla –dijo antes de saltar al hombro de Mami, como medida de seguridad al mirar la expresión fría de la chica herida.

-Tómala, Homura-chan –Madoka le tendió amablemente la pequeña gema negra, al ver cierta resistencia, la colocó en su mano y con una sonrisa la incitó de nuevo a utilizarla.

-Siempre cuidando una de la otra –dijo Mami con una sonrisa gentil.-¿Tomamos el té?

-¡Sí! Quiero un pastelillo también –exclamó Kyoko antes de tomar de la mano a Sayaka llevándola con ella, la chica rubia las siguió con una ligera risa.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Madoka antes de tomar a Kyuubee en sus brazos. Homura asintió, miró amenazadora a la criatura, quien se excusó y huyó.- No te llevas bien con él ¿verdad? – caminó tras sus amigas.

-No tenemos una relación amistosa…-sonrió un poco, caminando a su lado, aguantando el dolor de los daños de la reciente batalla.- Madoka, no confíes en él ciegamente… No debes confiar en nadie al cien por ciento… Él nos manipula y las demás en cualquier momento podrían convertirse en brujas.

-Confío en ti ¿no debería?

Un silencio se estacionó entre las dos.- ¿Homura-chan? –recibió una sonrisa como respuesta, se sonrojó un poco antes de reír.- Sabes… siento que nos conocemos desde antes.

Una punzada palpitó en el pecho de la otra chica, nostalgia.- Debíamos conocernos –susurró.- Estamos destinadas a conocernos –la miró.- Somos mejores amigas ¿no?

-¡Sí!

Todas se divertían, tomaban té, comían bocadillos, reían, platicaban, jugaban entre ellas. Sayaka y Kyoko se miraban de vez en cuando, sin ser conscientes de ello. Madoka reía dulcemente ante todo, comía con lentitud el trozo de pastel en su rebanada. Homura le había procurado la rebanada que tenía una gran rosa de merengue. Se permitió ver con tranquilidad la escena frente a ella, una idea fugaz cruzó su mente: ¿Podía conseguir que fueran así por siempre? Conocía la respuesta de antemano; no, no podía. Pronto estaba en su solitaria habitación, acostada, mirando el techo, pensando en ella, siempre en ella. Concilió el sueño.

Lloraba con el cuerpo de Madoka entre sus brazos, ella la miraba con amor antes de recorrer con su mano sin fuerza el cabello oscuro, deshaciendo las trenzas. La mirada ahora era vacía. Despertó sobresaltada. –Una pesadilla…-miró por la ventana, aún estaba oscuro fuera. Tomó una ducha, dejando que el agua se llevara todo recuerdo triste. Se miró en el espejo, trenzó su cabello, no se reconocía; la mujer ante ella se veía frágil; no quería mostrar eso, quería ser una mujer que pudiera protegerla, una mujer que ella mereciera. Trenzó en una sola pieza su cabello, era extraño, mechones de cabello escapaban al agarre, se sintió bien, sonrió ligeramente ante su reflejo, acomodó el listón y salió al ambiente frío.

Caminó entre las calles, pensando en su plan; todavía no estaba definido. Sus pies la condujeron a un puente junto al camino que solía recorrer antes de llegar al colegio, se sentó en su orilla, mirando su reflejo en el agua. ¿En quién te has convertido, Akemi Homura?, se preguntó. Kyuubee apareció frente a ella, distrayendo sus pensamientos dispersos.

-Se acerca el gran día –dijo simplemente.

-No llegará –sentenció antes de apuntarle con un arma, mirada cansada.- No te la llevarás esta vez.

-No has logrado salvarla hasta ahora. No has podido ni siquiera hacer que me rechace –saltó esquivando un disparo.- Tu deseo es protegerla ¿no? Si lo logras no lograrías nada.

-¡Ha! No entiendes me deseo –se levantó.- No entiendes el corazón de una chica mágica. Eres tan estúpido cómo te sientes inteligente –disparó, gozando el ver su sangre y carne esparcirse en la madera. Apuntó al nuevo incubador.- Lárgate –disparó de nuevo, caminó sobre el cadáver y se dirigió al colegio.- Voy a cumplir mi deseo… Cueste lo que cueste…

¡Hola gente!

He vuelto con un nuevo fic que no será un one-shot como suelo escribirlos… todavía no sé cuán largo será pero a ver qué va surgiendo. Nunca en mi vida había pretendido escribir yuri… no soy escritora de yuri… peeeeero… caí en el poder del yuri de Madoka ¬¬ y el amor es el amor sin importa qué ¿no? =P Así que les traigo esta historia… que espero les guste y que sigan ^^ ¡Agradeceré reviews! Tanto buenos como malos :D Iré subiendo la historia conforme la vaya teniendo, disculpen si voy subiendo de poco en poco.


	2. Enferma

02. Enferma

Ese universo era más agradable que otros. Había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que conviviera con nadie tanto como ahora. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Madoka y se estaban convirtiendo en verdaderas mejores amigas, iban a la escuela juntas, volvían juntas, paseaban por el parque, iban de compras, combatían brujas; como chicas relativamente normales. Homura por un momento pensó que podrían estar juntas por siempre en ese universo donde todo parecía estar tan en calma.

Una chica iba corriendo a toda velocidad bajando la calle, se le había hecho tarde. No se detuvo sino hasta que sintió un tirón que la detenía, Homura le sonreía sobre una bicicleta que recién había conseguido.-Supuse que se te haría tarde otra vez.

-¡Homura-chan! –se subió a la parte posterior de la bicicleta.- Mamá se quedó dormida y tuvimos que despertarla dos veces…-explicó mientras se abrazaba a su amiga.- Es un poco agotador.

Una risita escapó de sus labios mientras empezaba a pedalear y disfrutaba el aroma del shampoo de su amiga. En el camino se detuvieron un par de veces, las subidas eran pesadas para ir ambas en la bicicleta. Llegaron a la escuela y se encontraron con sus amigas, dos de ellas discutiendo de cosas sin importancia mientras se sonrojaban y sonreían, la otra mirándolas con ternura. Fueron a clases.

Estaba acostada en el pasto de un parque cercano, sintiendo las caricias sobre su cabello, pensando superficialmente en su plan, no faltaba mucho para el Walpurgis y no tenía todavía resuelto el cómo iba a salvar a Madoka. Una brisa muy fría recorrió su piel, se levantaron con rapidez, a su alrededor se formaba el mundo de una bruja. Colores oscuros contrastados por naranjas y morados brillantes formando juegos de un parque de diversiones, extraño y desgastado, música desafinada y un olor a algodón de azúcar rancio. Tomaron sus gemas del alma y se transformaron, vestido gris y vestido rosa.

La estrategia fue la de siempre, Homura detuvo el tiempo, Madoka disparó sus flechas y cuando todo estuvo en posición el tiempo corrió y la bruja fue dañada pero hubo un problema esta no era como las demás, a quien habían matado era una especie de distracción, no era la real. Secuaces de la bruja se abalanzaron sobre ellas, la pelinegra siempre protegiendo a la pelirosa, ambas luchando contra los enemigos que cada vez eran más, grandes y peludas arañas de caramelo. Madoka gritó antes de ser atacada por uno de esos seres pero antes de ser dañada este murió.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? –preguntó Sayaka con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de saltar para atacar a otro.

-Gracias –dijo Madoka dulcemente, viendo por dónde podía ayudar siendo siempre protegida por las demás, ahora todas combatían y parecía más sencillo. Sin embargo cuando creían haber matado a la bruja aparecía otra idéntica.

-No entiendo… esto no es normal –dijo Kyoko intentando recuperar el aliento.- ¡Sayaka! –la empujó antes de que la dañara.- ¡Ten cuidado! –la miró con el ceño fruncido.- No puedo estar vigilándote todo el tiempo.

-Nadie te ha dicho que me vigiles –iba a levantarse, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.- No me dejas parar y la bruja sigue viva.

Sonrojada se apartó de ella, miró a Mami quien trabaja en equipo con Homura y Madoka. Algo raro ocurría ahí, no era una bruja normal. Notó algo, un grupo de secuaces vigilaban una especie de puerta.

-¡Por allá! –anunció a gritos antes de lanzarse hacia ellos, golpeando uno a uno con su lanza, pronto se les unieron las demás. Lograron entrar a un laberinto de espejos, las paredes se movieron, Homura tomó del brazo a Madoka, así quedaron juntas en otro laberinto.

-Homura-chan…

-Tranquila –le sonrió un poco antes de mirar con seriedad su alrededor, tomó su mano.- Por aquí –con paso firme caminó entre los espejos que mostraban un reflejo diferente cada uno. Por otro lado, las demás chicas corrían por el laberinto que no dejaba de moverse, tratando de encontrar una salida.

El laberinto se estremeció, los espejos se quebrantaron y todo comenzó a derrumbarse. Corrieron rápidamente tratando de escapar. Pronto estuvieron todas reunidas en lo que parecía un carrusel gigante, en la punta de este cantaba desafinada la verdadera bruja quien las atacó en cuanto estuvieron a su vista. Todas combatieron tan acopladas como ya estaban; pronto obtuvieron la ventaja.

-¡La tengo! –exclamó Kyoko antes de lanzar un último ataque, la bruja se defendió sin mucho éxito, pero su ataque logró seguir un camino errado y se dirigió directo a Madoka quien no reaccionó a tiempo.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos y en vez de sentir dolor sintió un fuerte empujón, escuchó un par de gritos; al abrirlos vio a Homura mirándola con preocupación sobre ella, a su espalda estaba el cielo despejado, nada del mundo de una bruja. Las demás chicas levantaron a Homura de los brazos y al apoyarla un quejido se escapó, su pierna derecha estaba lastimada y sangraba. Madoka preocupada ayudó a sostenerla.- Homura…

-Estoy bien –mintió, intentó ponerse en pie y no lo consiguió.

-Te ayudaré –dijo Mami, emprendiendo camino hacia su hogar.

Había olvidado el dolor físico así, se había perfeccionado tanto que no solía resultar tan lastimada, ese cuerpo era débil… ¿o era su magia? Por un momento vio borroso, recordó sus anteojos que estaban abandonados en el mueble junto a su cama. No podía ser que su magia se hubiera debilitado tanto, siempre había estado creciendo pero ahora le fallaba.

Mami la atendió con gentileza y eficiencia, Sayaka y Kyoko preparaban el té y Madoka tomaba la mano de su amiga, con la mirada gacha. Homura adivinó sus pensamientos y sonrió con ternura antes de restregar con cariño su mejilla con la de ella.- No es tu culpa –susurró antes de depositar un beso tierno en su cabello, la chica la miró sonrojada antes de sonreír.-Daría todo por ver siempre esa sonrisa –quiso agregar.

Esa noche todos permanecieron en casa de Mami, finalmente solo Madoka y Sayaka debían pedir permiso para quedarse. Fue como una pijamada normal, conversaron, comieron, jugaron y contaron secretos. Kyuubee apareció para recibir reporte sobre la extraña bruja que habían presenciado, sin embargo no dijo nada importante y evitó la mirada de Homura todo el tiempo, ella decidió permanecer tranquila. Cerca de medianoche cuando todos dormían que sintió por primera vez un dolor agudo en el pecho y sintió dificultad al respirar. El dolor le parecía familiar pero no lograba recordar por qué. Tras realizar ejercicios de relajación pudo conciliar el sueño, dejando de lado lo sucedido.

Al poco tiempo logró combatir de nuevo, activa como siempre, al lado de todas. Madoka y ella seguían acercándose cada vez más y se instalaba entre ellas una aura parecida a la de las otras dos chicas, cada vez más íntimas, con más cariño. Tres de las ocho brujas que siguieron fueron extravagantes igual que la que la había lastimado. Pensaban que ya no habrían más cuando fueron atacadas por otra igual de extraña, más fuerte y que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

A mitad del ataque el dolor apareció de nuevo y su visión dejó de ser clara por un momento, la táctica falló pues no pudo mantener el tiempo estático. Con preocupación las demás trataron de eliminar a la bruja. Miró a Madoka y la fuerza volvió a ella y, aunque mareada, volvió al combate. Al terminar se fue antes de que las demás pudieran preguntar por su estado ¿Qué le pasaba? Eso no le había sucedido en mucho tiempo, tanto que no recordaba. Kyuubee apareció frente a ella.

-Has viajado mucho, te estás debilitando –dijo recostándose frente a ella.- Pronto tu gema dejará de resistir, te estás desgastando.

-No sé de qué hablas, siempre he ido mejorando –no se sentía confiada.

-Está todo escrito, te corromperás.

-No lo haré, no mientras tenga que protegerla…

-Akemi Homura ¿no te has cansado?-se levantó y caminó a su alrededor.- ¿Sabes por qué la sigues tanto? ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada?

-Lo sé, por un sentimiento que tú no comprenderías –caminó firmemente con el ceño fruncido, una punzada en el pecho de nuevo.

-¿Recuerdas algo sobre ti que no sea sobre Madoka?-logró detenerla.- ¿Sabes quién eres? Todas recuerdan su historia ¿y tú? ¿Quién era Akemi Homura antes de Kaname Madoka?

Se giró con rapidez pero Kyuubee ya no estaba. Se sintió extraña, dolor. ¿Quién era Akemi Homura? Intentó recordar algo que no fuera ella, pero no había nada. Su sonrisa, el aroma de su cabello, su manera tan dulce de preocuparse por su bienestar, nada más.

-¿Akemi Homura? –su nombre le sonó extraño, se sintió mareada y el dolor de nuevo.- Akemi Homura…-el mareo creció, visión nublada. Oyó a una mujer gritando su nombre y luego le pareció escuchar una ambulancia, pero todo estaba en su mente, un recuerdo tal vez. El dolor aumentó, le costó trabajo respirar, no notó cuando cayó.

-Madoka…

-¡Homura-chan!

Perdió la conciencia.

Les traigo el segundo capítulo Espero les haya gustado y que me den un review bueno o malo, ayudan a saber qué tal va una :D ¡Que tengan una linda semana! Trataré de subir capítulo nuevo una vez a la semana al menos ¡Saludos!


	3. Pasado

Cap. 3 Pasado

Unos cascabeles la despertaron, al abrir los ojos se encontró en un parque lleno de flores blancas siendo mecidas por una suave brisa, sus pies desnudos sintieron el cosquilleo del pasto. Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor, a unos metros Madoka bailaba dando piruetas sobre sí misma, alas blancas adornaban su espalda desnuda y la elevaban cuando daba saltos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella dejó de danzar para sonreírle de manera misteriosa antes de emprender el vuelo. Homura corrió tras ella y al saltar para alcanzarla sus alas negras se desplegaron y se acercó cada vez más al firmamento salpicado de estrellas. Voló en círculos, disfrutando el viento sobre su piel, una mano sobre la suya la distrajo, se dejó guiar y volaron sobre la ciudad.

Aterrizaron en lo que parecía una iglesia abandonada, Homura siguió a la chica con la mirada cuando ella soltó su mano y se encaminó al altar, tras posicionarse en la misma posición que el ángel en el vitral apareció una chica de cabello largo y rojizo que ondeaba tras ella mientras daba piruetas salvajes y sus pies se herían con los pedazos de cristal sobre el suelo, dejando marcas de sangre por todo el lugar. Saltó con agilidad, extendiendo toda su figura hasta tomar una cuerda que colgaba de la cruz, para luego pasarla por su cuello y dejarse caer. Quiso gritar pero no había voz.

Corrió tras Madoka, quien se alejaba juguetona por entre los pasillos y escaleras solo para dejarse alcanzar por una confundida Homura. Sus manos se entrelazaron de nuevo y volaron juntas, aleteando y dejándose llevar, olvidó pronto lo que acababa de presenciar. Salieron de la atmósfera terrestre y pudieron ver el planeta desde el espacio, rodeadas de miles y miles de estrellas. Al mirar al frente vio a la chica del cabello rosa en un hermoso vestido blanco, danzando sobre el mundo, haciéndolo parecer más bello y brillante, sintió más amor.

Quiso unirse a su baile y descubrió que en cuanto algo era tocado por ella se convertía en una zona oscura, gritos de dolor acudían a sus oídos y no lo podía tolerar. Madoka tomó con ternura su mano y la besó, antes de guiarla de vuelta a La Tierra, la dejó sobre el puente donde se reunían en las mañanas para huir volando, mirándola con cierto temor. Intentó gritarle, pedirle que no la dejara, soledad. Viento llegó a ella, obligándola a taparse la cara con las manos, su entorno era ahora oscuro y gris, una bruja se posicionaba ante ella, desesperada buscó su gema pero no la tenía. A su lado pasaron corriendo las demás, listas para el ataque, la destrucción era inminente. Intentó detenerlas pero una a una fueron cayendo. La bruja la iba a devorar, entonces pudo hablar.- Homulilly-pronunció en un susurro sin conocer el significado de lo que acababa de decir.

Se derrumbó un edificio, intentó volar pero ya no tenía alas, tampoco poderes, estaba indefensa como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero en cambio unos brazos la rodearon con cariño protegiéndola y al mirar se encontró con los ojos de su diosa, dándole calma, sonriendo antes de besar su frente. Deseó ser protegida por ella y la abrazó por la cintura, evitando que se retirase, sus cabellos fueron acariciados y peinados en un par de trenzas.

-Homura –susurró cerca de su boca.- Homura-chan, no te esfuerces demasiado –eliminó la distancia, colocando un suave beso.

Embelesada por la sensación en sus labios no notó cuando fue recostada de nuevo en el pasto y pronto este pasto era una banca en la azotea de la escuela. El cielo azul mostraba unas nubes que se movían con pereza y su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de su chica ¿Por qué no recordaba que fuera tan feliz con ella? Suspiró pesadamente, nostálgica, estiró su mano y tocó la mejilla de Madoka, necesitaba sentirla, saber que todo era real. En un parpadeo tocaba el rostro lleno de tierra de una niña de cabello corto rosado, era Madoka pero no su Madoka, esta se veía como de otra época, tan antigua como las ropas cortas que llevaba puestas y a su alrededor había oscuridad y desesperanza.- La primera época –susurró.

Se levantó confundida, escuchó de nuevo los cascabeles y luego una vocecilla familiar.- ¿Recuerdas algo antes de Kaname Madoka? –siguió la voz y se encontró con Mami, quien giraba ondeando sus listones tras ella, en un ritmo embriagante y desolado, sobre un puente. Un automóvil se dirigía hacia ella, intentó advertirle pero solamente pudo mirar cómo era golpeada y aplastada. Su estómago se revolvió, dio la vuelta y corrió para encontrarse con otra bruja que ya conocía. -Octavia von Seckendorff…

Perdió el equilibrio cuando el suelo bajo ella se rompió, cayendo en lo que parecía un pozo sin fin.- Antes de Kaname Madoka… ¿Quién era? –se preguntó.

Aterrizó sobre una cama de duras sábanas blancas, olía a desinfectante y se oía el zumbido de una máquina. A un lado de ella una mujer grande remendaba unas medias que probablemente eran suyas. –Nana…-susurró y la anciana la miró con una sonrisa.

-Has despertado, Homura –colocó una mano huesuda con cariño sobre la suya.- Me alegra que estés despierta, los médicos deben saberlo –salió presurosa.

¿Médicos? ¿Por qué estaba ahí y quién era esa mujer? Se levantó con lentitud apartando las sábanas, con la mano buscó sus anteojos en la mesa de noche. No era el hospital donde siempre había despertado, era otro lugar.- Es mi casa –susurró. La habitación giró y las paredes se cubrieron de papel tapiz verde oscuro, odiaba ese color, sobre todo por la manera en que la hacía sentir enferma y débil. Se miró, su cuerpo era más delgado y se oía un silencio casi mortal.

Salió de la habitación y caminó por los oscuros pasillos iluminados por unas simples lámparas de luz opaca. Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera, la tocó con cuidado y se abrió.- ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó una voz que se le hizo familiar. Entró sigilosa, sorprendida cuando notó que la persona que le había hablado se parecía mucho a ella, solo diferían en edades y tonalidades de cabello. Frente a ella había un hombre que le sonrió amablemente antes de levantarse y plantarle un beso en la frente. Un dolor recorrió su cuerpo, cerró los ojos tratando de contenerlo y al abrirlos se vio cubierta de sangre y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al oír los alaridos que daban las dos personas al ser quemadas vivas.

-No quería que vieras eso –susurró Madoka antes de abrazarla impidiendo que siguiera viendo.- Lo siento, Homura…

La apartó con brusquedad, agitada, confundida, todo le daba vueltas. Ella era Akemi Homura ¿no? Y a quienes había visto eran sus padres ¿no? ¿Por qué no los recordaba? ¿Era ella realmente Akemi Homura? Corrió sin destino fijo, salió al gran jardín, todo ardía. Una mujer esperaba por ella, se detuvo, asustada, parecía que se veía a sí misma pero más alta, ropas oscuras y una sonrisa de dolor mezclada con éxtasis muy extraña. –Homura…-susurró.

-Ambas lo somos –susurró antes de apretarla contra su pecho.- Pero tú eres mi hija, yo te creé con un único motivo –la miró.- Ambas queremos a la misma mujer… no queremos perderla ni hoy ni nunca ¿cierto? – sonrió al ver que asentía.- Juntas vamos a salvarla, por fin he entendido qué es lo que hay que hacer.

-Qué…-no pudo terminar, fue lanzada lejos. Al incorporarse se encontró con Madoka mirando triste a la otra Homura mientras le disparaba una flecha. –No entiendo…

-No tienes que entender…-dijo la chica al bajar junto a ella.- No tienes que entender –la abrazó antes de soltarse a llorar.

Acarició sus cabellos rosados tratando de calmarla. Estaba confundida pero su amor por Madoka superaba todo. Kyube saltó a su lado, corrió en círculo y el camino que trazó se transformó en un agujero de conejo.- Si quieres entender más, solo tienes que entrar.

-¡No vayas Homura! – gritó Madoka tratando de disuadirla.- Ni yo sé qué podrías encontrar ahí… ¡Vuelve! ¡Despierta! No me dejes…

Pero ya estaba saltando, notó que ahora tenía su ropa de chica mágica, no le dio importancia. Bajo a ella había una bruja diferente a las demás, sintió temor por alguna razón. Mientras caía preparó sus armas y notó al final de un pasillo una puerta. Atacó a la bruja, tenía que llegar, se sorprendió cuando vio a Madoka a su lado combatiendo. Pronto ambas estaban cansadas y empujando la puerta.

La bruja hizo temblar todo, su plan era derribar el lugar pero antes de que lo lograra lograron pasar. No había nada, solo algo que podrían definir como blanco, no había arriba, ni abajo, ni paredes. Oyeron unos sollozos de niña, Madoka miró con terror cómo se cerraba la puerta tras ella.- No puedo estar aquí… no puedo estar aquí… No me dejes Homura-chan… No me dejes… -cayó de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de desesperación.

-No eres Madoka…-susurró.

-Sí lo soy… no me dejes…

Corrió alejándose y solo se detuvo al ver a una pequeña niña desnuda y sucia sollozar hecha un ovillo abrazando algo entre sus brazos. Se acercó sigilosa y miró con terror lo que parecía ser Madoka de niña, herida y abrazando una niña aun más pequeña y esa niña… se parecía a ella.- No me dejes Homura… -sollozaba.- Me quedé sola, no me dejes Homura –lloró y siguió hablando con la niña que respiraba con dificultad, la abrazó con más fuerza y entonces dejó de respirar.- ¡No! Solo te tengo a ti… Debí cuidarte… Homura… hermana… Homura… Volverás a nacer, estaremos juntas esta vez… por siempre.

Un dolor enorme surgió en su pecho, gritó, notó como su cuerpo se iba convirtiendo en el de una bruja.- Homulilly... –se perdió, ahora solo había oscuridad.

Despertó al sentir el agua fría escurrirse por su frente y colarse por el cuello de su pijama.- ¡Homura-chan! –miró a la chica que le llamaba con alerta.- Estás bien… qué alivio ¡Me espanté – era su Madoka, sí, ella sí era su Madoka.

-Estoy bien –sonrió un poco y estiró su mano hasta la mejilla de ella.- Estoy bien, Madoka –susurró antes de levantarse un poco y besarla por primera vez.

Hola gente, espero les vaya gustando ¿Qué tal me quedó su sueño? xD ¡Reviews son bienvenidos! Tanto buenos como malos ^^ ¡Saludos!


End file.
